Not So Anonymous
by MindMess
Summary: When Francis finally convinces Arthur to try out a new website he found, he never expected to find someone who he can finally call a proper 'Friend'. And when Alfred gets bored of his life and turns to the Internet, what will he do when he finds the person he talks to is a lot closer to home than at first glance? USUK main pairing. May have minor pairings added later. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, MindMess here!_**

**_This is a new story I suddenly had inspiration for. However, don't worry! I'm not going to abandon 'In The Most Unlikely Of Places', don't worry!_**

**_My A key is half stuck so please excuse any missing As in any of my writing until I get it fixed._**

**_Reviews are love! ^-^_**

**_Disclamer - Despite popular belief, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, UsUk would have become cannon a LOOOONNNGGGG time ago. ;)_**

Chapter 1

_You are now talking to a random, anonymous stranger! Say hi!_

Was this it? Arthur sighed and bit his lip, wondering how on earth that bloody git Francis had even got him to look at this site. It simply wasn't safe to go on these types of websites. Then why had that bloody Frenchman convinced him to check it out?

Arthur hovered his fingers over the keyboard, unsure of what to type. However, a message appeared on the screen, causing him to stop and stare.

_Stanger is typing…_

Arthur had a feeling in his gut that this was not going to go well. How could it go well when you didn't even know who you were talking to? He or she could be anyone, for crying out loud!

He blinked when the message the stranger had been typing blinked up on the screen. Oh dear lord, this guy had bad grammar…

_Stanger: Hey dude! How r u?_

Arthur stopped himself from scowling at the screen. He wondered about disconnecting from the cat but, he was a gentleman. Gentlemen didn't do that sort of thing.

_You: Hello. I am doing fine. And it's 'How are you?', not 'How r u?', like you said. Please use proper grammar._

Upon pressing enter, Arthur sat back in his chair. He expected the stranger to disconnect after that. H hoped he wouldn't but then again, it might be nice to talk to someone that didn't consider him 'Part of the occult', like people at school told him.

So, he was mildly surprised when the stranger started typing another message.

_Stanger: Woah… Alright dude. I'll try! Don't be so stuffy! :D_

Arthur sighed and went back to typing. At least he was trying…

_You: At least you're trying… _

_Stanger: Yeah! I don't often use 'Proper Grammar', as you call it. _

_You: I can tell._

_Stanger: Hey! That's not very nice!_

_You: It's true though._

_Stranger: …_

_You: Anyway, I apologise for making you uncomfortable. _

_You: I forgot to ask, how are you?_

_Stanger: :) I'm great! Thanks for asking!_

_You: That's good, I suppose. Why re you on a site like this?_

_Stranger: Boredom, one of my friends suggested it. What about you?_

_You: Exactly to same reason._

_Stanger: Snap! _

_Stranger: Anyway, are you a guy or a chick?_

Arthur frowned. Should he say? He supposed giving away his gender wouldn't give away too much.

_You: I'm male. What about you?_

_Stranger: Me too! I'm a guy! And what's up with the 'Male'? Just say 'I'm guy!'_

_You: I said it because I use proper grammar, you git._

_Stranger: Fine, fine… Whatever dude._

Arthur paused gin here, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to upset this other person. He was actually pretty nice once you got to know him. But, then again, he still could be anyone.

Luckily, he was saved by the other guy.

_Stranger: So, where you from?_

Biting his lip, Arthur paused again, fingers inches away from his keyboard. Despite not living there anymore, he suppose it wouldn't hurt to say he was from England. It wasn't like he lived there anymore, unfortunately.

_You: I'm from England. What about you?_

_Stranger: England, eh? I know someone form England! He's got a really strong accent though. I still love it though!_

This last sentence caused Arthur to bite the inside of his mouth. For some reason, this was making him uneasy.

_You: I suppose we do have strong accents…_

Stranger: You do indeed! Anyway, I'm from the good ol' USA!

Oh bloody hell. Arthur sighed and stared at the screen for a moment. But there were fifty states in America, weren't there? It was slim he was living in the same state as Arthur, New Jersey.

_You: USA? Oh no… Well, at least you're not French._

_Stranger: French? Nah, I'm not one of them._

_You: I said that._

_Stranger: I know you did._

_You: Are you always like this?_

_Stranger: Like what?_

_You: I'll take that as a yes then._

Despite this guy being extremely annoying and having awful grammar, Arthur actually started to like this guy. But he knew it was dangerous. But, it wasn't like they would actually ever meet, right?

_Stranger: I still don't know what you mean dude!_

_You: You don't have to. _

_Stranger: Anyway, what do you want to talk about? _

Arthur turned this over in his mind. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell this guy what was troubling him. Maybe he could help. But then again, he might just disconnect when he found out exactly wht was up. Maybe he'd just sketch over the details.

_You: Can you promise you won't think bad of me after I tell you this?_

_Stranger: Of course dude! I could never think bad of you!_

_You: Well… I have a crush on someone, and I don't know what to do._

_Stranger: Me too dude!_

_Blinking, Arthur frowned at the screen, unsure of how to handle this._

_You: Do you really?_

_Stranger: Why would I lie? He's super cute and everything._

Arthur felt his jaw drop. He? Did this person understand what was going through his mind?

There was an awkward pause before the stranger began typing again.

_Stranger: Oh shit, I'm so sorry. Please don't think bad of me. I didn't mean to give away that much…_

Arthur shook his head, smiling softly. So this person did understand, even if he didn't know what exactly he understood.

_You: It's alright. I like a guy as well. It is no big deal._

_Stranger: …You do? Really? It isn't just to make me feel better?_

_You: No, it's the truth._

_Stranger: Thank god. I thought I was the only one._

_You: Only one? What do you mean?_

_Stranger: I mean, I can't tell anyone in my school because they'll hate me. I'm super popular, you see. Everyone will hate me. And I can't bare it if he ignored me._

_You: It's alright. I can't tell anyone in my school for the same reason._

_Stranger: Really?_

_You: Well, not exactly. I'm sort of the bottom of the social chain. If I came out, it'd give more people reason to hate me._

It was true. After he was discovered practising magic, everyone avoided him like the plague. Well, not everyone. Lovino and Elizbeta would still talk to him, as well as the Bad Touch Trio saying hi every so often. Well, they talked to everyone so it wasn't that big of a deal. But it was to Arthur. He only wished Alfred would pay more attention to him. But it couldn't be helped. The hoy was at the top of the social pyramid and he was at the bottom.

_Stranger: I suppose that makes sense. _

_You: Of course it makes bloody sense._

_Stranger: Woah, alright dude. Can we be friends still, though?_

Arthur blinked again, taking this in. He supposed they could be friends. But wouldn't that mean them remaining in contact with each other?

However, the more he thought about it, even if this guy was bad news, it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Even if it was just to help each other through difficult times. It would be nicet o have friend who didn't think he was crazy for talking to thin air. Which he had stopped doing year ago, but stories still were passed around the school. It annoyed the hell out of him.

Taking in big breath, he typed out the words that would either lead to a great friendship or lead to his downfall.

_You: Yes, lets be friends._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys! MindMess here!**_

_**Woah, so much support for the first chapter. I know this is a quick update but, just like my other story, I want to get as much done of this story before school starts again...**_

_**On Monday...**_

_**And I still have homework to do...**_

_**The horror...**_

Chapter 2

_Stranger: Yes, lets be friends._

This last sentence caused Alfred to let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Why was he getting so worked up about this? Maybe because this stranger reminded him so much of Arthur. Maybe it'd be nice to talk to someone who understood.

_You: Great! What's your Skype?_

_Stranger: Skype? You want to keep in contact?_

Alfred sighed, rolling his eyes as a good-natured smile graced his features.

_You: Of course! We're friends, remember?_

_Stranger: I suppose so…_

A long pause followed and Alfred wondered if the other was just going to disconnect. He didn't want to lose a friend. However, his doubts were diminished when it stated that the Stranger was typing.

_Stranger: Sorry for the pause, I had to open up my Skype to find out my name. _

_You: Sooooo… What is it?_

_Stranger: English_Gentleman. What is yours?_

Alfred rolled his eyes again at this. It sounded just like something this guy would pick. Quickly, he opened up his own Skype and copy-and-pasted his name.

_You: Hamburger_Guy is mine. Lets add each other!_

Not that Alfred gave the 'English_Gentleman' much time to add him as he quickly searched the others name and clicked 'Add 'English_Gentleman to your contacts?' button.

It was instantly accepted.

Alfred quickly typed out a message and sent it, just making sure it was actually him.

_Hamburger_Guy – That is you, right, dude?_

A long pause followed this and Alfred was worried that he had chosen the wrong name and was now talking to a completely random stranger. Not that the other guy wasn't still. However, after a couple of minutes, another message popped up, making Alfred jump by the sudden notification.

_English_Gentleman – Yes, it's me you bloody git. Why aren't you looking at ?_

Alfred blinked and clicked onto the random messaging site that they had been talking on a minute ago. And sure enough, six messages waited him.

_Stranger: Of course._

_Stranger: There, I accepted it. I was about to send you a request though_

_Stranger: You even there?_

_Stranger: What's wrong?_

_Stranger: Come on, you bloody git. Don't ignore me._

Alfred chuckled, reading the messages before typing out on Skype, now that the other guy was now on that.

_Hamburger_Guy – You really do have a foul mouth when you're irritated, you know?_

_English_Gentleman – It's a habit._

_Hamburger_Guy – I guessed._

Another pause followed and Alfred scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before glancing at the time in the bottom right corner of his screen.

05:38

His brain quickly worked out the English time.

And that was 10:38.

He frowned and quickly typed out another message.

_Hamburger_Guy – Hey, what time is it where you are?_

A short pause.

_English_Gentleman – It's 05:39. Why do you ask?_

Alfred blinked at the screen.

_Hamburger_Guy – Where did you say you lived again?_

_English_Gentleman – I live in New Jersey. I moved a couple of years ago. Why do you ask?_

Alfred blinked yet again. They were closer than it had first looked, it seemed. After a minute of so had passed, he slowly broke into a grin.

_Hamburger_Guy – So do I! Snap!_

_English_Gentleman – Wait, you live in New Jersey as well?_

_Hamburger_Guy – Yep!_

Anther long pause. Alfred leaned back in his chair and hoped he hadn't scared the other off. Finally, another message popped up on the screen.

_English_Gentleman – We don't agree to meet or anything, alright? I still don't know if I can trust you._

Sighing, Alfred nodded to the screen, forgetting the other wasn't able to see him. He supposed that made sense. He meant, Alfred still didn't know it he could trust the other guy. But he felt like he could.

_Hamburger_Guy – Awww… Duuuudddeee… _

_English_Gentleman – No_

_Hamburger_Guy – Alright then…. :(_

_English_Gentleman – So, what's bothering you?_

Pulling on his T-Shirt awkwardly, Alfred thought over this. He didn't wand to give Arthurs name out ar anything. He supposed, however, it wouldn't hurt to tell this guy about him though. They both were gay, or at least bisexual, right? It would help both of them.

_Hamburger_Guy – Well, I really like this dude in my year. He's a little bit shorter than me and he always has his head stuck in a book. He hardly ever talks to anyone but I like him because of that. But I just don't know what to do._

Alfred found himself blushing slightly as he wrote this short paragraph about Arthur and quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of the blush.

_Hamburger_Guy – Sorry if it's a little… Uh… I dunno.._

_English_Gentleman – It's perfectly fine. It sounds like you're a little love sick. However, please don't hate me for this, however, I am not going to encourage you or anything. I hope you understand._

This last sentence brought a smile to Alfred lips. This guy would be of help, Alfred thought to himself, fingers tracing the keys as he thought about what to say next.

_Hamburger_Guy – That's fine dude! I don't need that kind of help, just someone to listen. Anyway, what about you? Who are you pining for?_

_English_Gentleman – I am not 'Pining' if that's how you put it, for anyone, you git!_

_Hamburger_Guy – Yes you are_

_English_Gentleman – No I'm not._

_Hamburger_Guy – Yes you are. Admit it. ;)_

_English_Gentleman – I am not pining! I just… Um…_

_Hamburger_Guy – You are! _

_English_Gentleman - …_

_Hamburger_Guy – Annnnyyywwwaaaayyy… What is it about him that makes you like him so much?_

A pause.

_English_Gentleman – Well… He's really nice. Despite more or less running the school and being at the top of the social chain, he's really nice. And he… And he… Um…_

Alfred smiled at the screen, leaning back in his chair and stretching. After this, he glanced at the time again, eyes widening slightly when he saw what time it is.

_Hamburger_Guy – Yikes dude! I need to go. Talk tommorow?_

Another pause.

_English_Gentleman – Of course. Goodbye._

And with that, Alfred quickly shut down his computer, pulling on his coat and shoes and sprinting down the steps. The time was 06:00 and he had agreed with the Bad Touch Trio to meet them at that time in front of the town hall. Apparently they had some information for him.

He waved goodbye to his Mom before grabbing his keys and shutting the door behind him. All this time, he had a massive smile crossing his features.

Wether it was because he'd made a new friend or because he was going to see his friends is up for you to decide.

**_As you can see, I'm going to be changing between Alfred and Arthurs POV. I hope that's fine with you. However, I can't decided if I want any other pairings in here. What do you think?_**

**_Again, thanks for the support! At time of writing, 35 people have read my story and out of them, I have gained nine followers and six faves. Oh my giddy god..._**

**_Thanks Aeiouandlsoy, AnimeRomantic4Ever, BluemoonroseLuna, Genevievevictoria, Pancakesarescary (Seriously, how are pancakes scary? :P), Pureh, TeaTreeWriter, beeniek4 nd xXxEneraldBluexXx for following._**

**_The sames goes for BluemoonroseLuna, Genevievictoria, Pancakesarescary (Really though, how are they scary? I don't get you), Pureh, TeaTreeWriter and xXxEmerlBluexXx for faving._**

_**As well as xXxEmeraldBluexXx for leaving the epic review. :P**_

_**Don't ask why I feel the need to thank everyone. I just do. You're all awesome. (Yes, as awesome as Gilbert. Which is saying a lot)**_

_**Leave a review? **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! MindMess here!_**

**_I'm sorry for the sucky chapter. It will get better. And I will update! Also, I'm sorry for not including any texting or messaging, whatever you call it. There will be some in the next chapter._**

**_Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. ^-^_**

**_Reviews are love!_**

Chapter 3

Arthur leant back in his chair, staring at the screen. He could feel himself blushing slightly and shook his head, hoping to get rid of it. That was the first time he'd ever told anyone who his crush was. It wasn't even that, it was more of a overview. But it still made Arthur grow red.

He sighed and scrolled up through the conversation, re-reading it. So, this guy lived in New Jersey, like Arthur. He hoped this wouldn't end badly. But, he found himself trusting this guy more and more. He had no clue why. But he did, and that was what counted.

Sighing again, he glanced at the time. Just gone six. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to take a walk. It was still light outside and it was still quite warm. Quite unlike what England would have been like at this time.

After shutting down his computer, Arthur stood up from his chair and stretched. After giving his computer one last glance, he grabbed his coat and pulled it on, buttoning it up while slipping on his shoes.

Arthur made his way down the stairs after locking his door tightly. He didn't want his mother, as kind as she was, to go snooping. Poking his head into the living room, he spotted his Mother sitting in front of the fire, watching TV.

"Hey, Mum?"

She turned around and smiled kindly at Arthur. "You going out, dear?"

Arthur nodded.

"Take the keys and your mobile phone then. Do be safe." She said, waving at him before returning her attention to the TV.

Arthur smiled as he shut the door quietly. He didn't want to cause his mother any more stress than absolutely necessary

After slipping his phone into his pocket and picking up the keys and locking the door, Arthur found himself walking down the street, watching as people were still walking around. Granted, not as many as earlier. But there were still a lot of people. It was very different to England, when, at this time, more people would be at home than walking the streets.

One of the many things he missed about England. The peacefulness of it.

Sighing to himself, he shoved his hands into his pockets, not really looking where he was going until he crashed into someone. They both fell backwards with cries and landed on the hard pavement on the path.

"Hey, bastard! Watch where you're going!"

Arthur blinked at the cry, recognising it. He looked up and smiled when he saw the familiar curl of brown hair.

"Hello Lovino. Fancy seeing you here."

Lovino looked up and blinked when he saw Arthur. "Oh, ciao Arthur." He greeted, pulling himself to his feet and offering a hand to Arthur, which he took. "I heard… Um… I was just walking round! What's wrong with that, you bastard?"

Arthur frowned at Lovino before rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine. Whatever. Would you like to walk with me?" He offered, raising an eyebrow at Lovino.

After couple of moments thought, Lovino nodded and began to walk. They walked in silence for a while, taking in their surroundings. Arthur wondered what it was like to live in Italy, like Lovino had done for the first couple of his years. However, he knew quiet well that Lovino, like his brother, had no memories of the place. However, despite everything, their accents still remained strong.

In the end, it was Lovino who broke the silence.

"So, have you and that French bastard made up yet?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Lovino before rolling his eyes and smiling slightly. "It's Frncis. What do you think."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I suppose so. He's a pervert."

"As if I don't know that. Hell, as if the whole school doesn't know that"

Another pause followed and they walked along the street in silence. Arthur took this time to glance around at their surroundings. He found, to their surprise, that they were heading towards the town centre and Arthur wondered why Lovino was out here. He didn't often go out for walks around the town at this time. Well, at least, not without his twin brother, Feliciano.

It was astonishing how alike and then, at the same time, how different Lovino and Feliciano were. They both looked more of less the same, excluding the different hair and eye colours. However, when it came down to personalities, they were completely different people. Lovino was hot-headed and had a short temper. He rarely smiled and many people avoided him.

Feliciano, however, was a different story. He was always unexplainably happy, always smiling. He was a bit of a ditz, no offence to Feli. He wasn't too clever, but what he lacked in intelligence, he mde up for in friendliness.

Feli was often found hnging out with Gilberts little brother, Ludwig. Most people couldn't see why they were so close. Ludwig was big and strong, not to mention clever while Feli was little and ditzy. However, they got on like a house on fire and Arthur had started to feel like there was something else going on that they weren't telling anyone.

Lovi, on the other hand, didn't really have anyone to hang around. Many people avoided him due to his bad temper. Arthur, however, didn't really care and because of that fact, they had become good friends. Not many people knew this though, due to them not really talking to each other at school.

Sighing to himself, Arthur turned his attention to the floor, not knowing what to say. The silence was starting to get uncomfortable. In the end, it was Lovi who broke the silence.

"So, have you seen that tomato bastard anywhere around here?"

Arthur blinked, looking up at Lovi, confused. "Do you mean Antonio?"

"Who else?"

"Why do you want to know about him?" Arthur asked, raising n eyebrow at Lovi, smirking slightly.

Lovi looked panicked for a moment before regaining his composure. "No reason."

Arthur smiled at him, turning back to the path ahead of them. He knew exactly why Lovino wanted to go into town. There was probably a certain Spaniard hanging round these parts and even though Lovi wouldn't admit it, Arthur knew what he wanted.

They walked on in more silence until they reached the town centre. Arthur glanced around the landscape and stuffed his hands into his pockets at the same time. He couldn't really see anyone familiar and he frowned, turning to Lovi, who looked just as perplexed as he did.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" Arthur suggested, thinking Lovi had gotten the wrong time or something. Lovino instantly straightened up and nodded, not looking Arthur in the eye.

However, as they made their way over to a nearby café, they failed to notice the four pairs of eyes on them. One red, one brown, one pale blue and one a deep, vibrant blue.

_**As you've probably noticed, I'm adding Gerita and Spamano as side couples. What do you think? :D**_

_**Oh. My. God. So many reviews guys! So much more than any other story I've ever written. I think, anyway. And over 100 hits! Loving it!**_

_**I'm not going to say thank you to everyone individually like I did last time. Don't want to miss anyone out! So a massive THANK YOU to everyone! **_

_**And thanks xXxEmeraldxXx for just talking to me about... Um... Stuff. Can't wait for the game! *Wink* You know what I mean.**_

_**Thanks again guys!**_


End file.
